


Lembradas e Esquecidas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coisas que ela esqueceu, e coisas que gostaria de esquecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lembradas e Esquecidas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembered and Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753201) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #072 - forget (esquecer).

Haviam algumas coisas que simplesmente não podiam ser esquecidas, queimadas em sua mente como que com um ferro em brasa, sempre as memórias que gostaria de esquecer. Contudo, algumas outras estavam escapando sem permissão, esquecidas antes que percebesse que haviam sido perdidas, até que um dia tentasse pensar sobre algo e não conseguisse encontrar o que estava procurando. Ela esqueceu do som da voz de Neria, e apesar de se lembrar exatamente de como ela tinha dito que lhe amava da primeira vez, não mais podia evocar aquela memória com a voz de Neria, mas seu grito quando a destruição do Arquedemônio custou a Neria a sua vida ainda estava tão clara atualmente como havia sido naquele dia. Leliana se lembrava de toda a dor e todo o sofrimento, mas as memórias boas estavam sendo esquecidas uma por uma, perdidas, até que não mais lembrasse que um dias as teve.


End file.
